Shattered Memories
by OutcastForever
Summary: Out one day in the forest Dei meets a mysterious ravened haired girl named Hayami. Itachi hates her, Deidara thinks she cute, Sasori finds her unsual, while Kisame thinks she crazy. But what ties does she have with the blonde? Please R
1. Chapter 1

The wind blew lightly across the forest opening causing tree branches to sway. A black blotch leaned against a high branch. If you looked closely, the black blotch was actually a ravened haired girl with her hair pinned up with long bangs framing her face, wearing a long shiny black coat. She was extremely tired that she barely noticed that she wasn't alone. Apparently there was another person in the forest. Walking through, stepping on brown and curled up leaves and dry and brittle branches, that snapped and crunched under the weight of the person's feet.

The person walking was a boy around 18 with golden blonde hair tied up in a ponytail while a lock of hair covered one of his eyes the only one visible was watery blue. He was dressed in a oversized black coat with crimson clouds on it causing him to seem smaller than he actual size. His name was Deidara. He walked through the forest with ease, knowing that he would be alone for a brief moment away from the Akatsuki home he shared with his close friend and master, Sasori, and his other two other group members of the Akatsuki Kisame, and Itachi.

As he reached the center of the forest he stopped, right before him was small pond with some birds gathered around. At a nearby tree he sat down leaning against the tree his eyes now closed. A small black bird landed over his right shoulder, he opened his eyes, turning to the right and now looked over the bird. He gave a half smile at the bird and began to pet it gently with his left hand, stroking its black smooth feathered quils. The bird began to coo lightly. Deidara just loved birds no matter what kind of breed, maybe because of the carefree lifestyle they had and freedom they had to fly into the sky soaring high.

"Hmm...you like that don't ya?" Deidara spoke to the bird as he heard it coo in affection.

"What's this?" He spoke, noticing a silver ring around it's left leg.

"Tori, Hmm...is that your name?" He asked the bird. The bird's head tilted forward then back as if trying to say yes to his question.

"Tori please stop bothering that person" the girl from the tree landed on her feet and walked over to the both and sat next to Deidara. The black bird flew over to the girl and began to rub against her neck.

"Hey stop, Tori that tickles" she began to laugh lightly.

"So the bird belongs to you?" Deidara asked noticing that the bird was being affectionate towards her.

"Yeah, he's like my one and only companion and friend. I'm sorry he was bothering you." She responded and looked at him with her crimson eyes and gave him a small smile.

"He wasn't bothering me really, I actually enjoyed his company hmm..." Deidara spoke back to the girl next to him.

"That's unusual of him. He doesn't really like going near people besides me, it looks like he's quite fond of you." The girl spoke again as she watched the bird hop back onto Deidara's shoulder.

"So what's your name hmm...?" he now asked still looking at the girl.

"Daitan, Hayami, pleased to meet you. And you are?"

"Just call me Deidara" (note Deidara's dialogue is colored blue while Hayami's is colored red).

"That's a nice name, I really like it."

"Hmm...Thanks, So are you new around here? I haven't seen you around this area before."

"Uh no not really I just came back from a long journey. I just remembered this place when I was younger, and how I used to sit around watching the birds near the pond."

"So you like birds too huh?"

"Yeah I guess I do, but I'm not sure why"

"Anyways did you get cut or something on your hands" She now asked with a worried face and took out giant bandages from the inside of her coat.

"Uh no actually they aren't cuts" The mouths on Deidara's hands twitched and opened to show their teeth.

"Oh I see they're mouths"

"Your not surprised at all hm...?" Deidara noticed that she didn't really show a look of shock or surprise like most people do when they first meet him.

"No not really I see alot of things people don't normally expect, anyways I gotta go now so see ya" she said and got back up and was about to walk away, when Deidara grasped her wrist.

"Wait where can I find you, I really want to see you again?"

"Here" she spoke and a tiny yellow bird hopped out of her coat and landed in Deidara's free hand and he let go of her wrist, she continued to walk with her black bird now on her shoulder.

The yellow bird transformed into a paper bird and he unfolded the paper. Inside was a small map of the area and it showed a small black spot near the edge of the forest next to a river.

"Hmm...Is that where she lives?" He thought to himself unsure if that was where her home was or just a spot to meet her again some time. He got up slowly while the paper in his hand and began to walk back home towards a large mountain range that was abandoned. Then walked to the side of the mountain path, he whipped around checking to see if anyone was watching and pushed a spot on the rough mountain side and the surface moved to the right and he walked inside as the mountain side entrance closed behind. Inside the moutain was a hollow and there in front was a small one leveled house. Moving towards the house he opened the door and entered and shut the door behind him, and was about to walk to his room when he was interrupted by someone in the living room.

"Your late, what took you so long?" Sasori spoke as he lay on the vinyl leather couch in the living room his head propped against a white pillow looking up at him.

"oh nothing, I just forgot about the time and yeah so I spent more time outside than usual" He was about to turn and go but Sasori interupted him again.

"If nothing happened, then what's that in your hand?"

"I told you before it's nothing so leave me alone" He spoke with a hint of irritation because didn't want to tell anyone of the girl he met that day at least not yet. He turned on his heel and walked off to his room down the hall. On the way he ran into Itachi and Kisame heading towards the front of the house and as he walked down the hall the two noticed a smirk creeping up his face but continued on walking. As Itachi and Kisame entered the living room, Kisame spoke up.

"Is Deidara up to something because he doesn't smirk without a reason?"

"I don't really know but he might be hiding something" Sasori answered. (dialogue for Sasori is lime green while Kisame's dialogue is blue).

"mm..." Itachi made as he listened.

"Maybe we should beat the crap out of him or something until he spits it out"

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea, you don't know what kinds of pranks he up to like last week he set a explosive bird in my room."

"mm...Ok" Itachi said not really interested.

All three crept quietly to the blonde's room. Before they barged in the room all three over heard the blonde talking to himself.

"Daitan, Haiyami Hmm...what an a strange combination of names for a person especially a girl. Why would someone name a girl Rare Unusual Beauty and plus a last name that means Daring or Bold One. Heh I guess I'll find out later.

The three Akatsuki barged into the room and pounced on Deidara all except Itachi who leaned against the wall .

"Hey get off of me, and get the hell out of here" he yelled at the two since they all weighed a ton on him.

"We know your hiding something so spill it or else" Sasori spoke looking down at him.

"Hmm...Or else what?"

"Or else we'll beat the crap out of you" Kisame continued.

"So spill it who's the girl" (Sasori)

"What girl, I don't know what your talking about"

"Don't lie to us we just over heard you" Kisame said and smacked the him against the head.

"I not saying a word so there Hmm..." Deidara answered and stuck out a tongue.

"smack" This time Sasori slapped him on his cheek, then took out his kunai hovering it over his neck.

"Ok Ok you don't have to get so excited jeez" He rubbed his cheek and head as the pain spreaded through.

"So ok I just met this girl in the forest today and that's"

"And?"

"And what?"

"Oh come on I know theirs something is going on between you two, then why was there paper in your hand when you came home?"

"Hmm...Nothing just a map" He gave the paper over before more could happen to him.

"A map of her home?"

"How should I know!" At that Deidara pushed both off of him and then pushed them out his door.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.

Ps. If anyone is reading this please leave feedback. I'm new to this fanfiction site. I also post this story for other people to see on get lot of visits but apparently absolutely no one has ever bothered to leave comments/reviews or what so ever. I would really be happy if anyoneleft any reviews, comments, or corrections tomy story.

It had been a whole week since he had last seen the mysterious girl Hayami and he was really anxious to meet her again. Today was the day he would finally drop by and pay a visit, he decided, closing his eyes dreamily. The blonde missing nin laid in bed, his black and white bedsheets enveloping his bodywith warmth, arms tucked behind his head and cushioned by a pillow. He began to sit up, the bed creaking as he did so, to reveal that he was wearing light grey blue pajamas.

Giving out a small sigh and rubbing his tired watery blue eyes, he got up drifting slowly to his closet pulling out his usual Akatsuki attire from the hanger. Stripping down to his boxers, he pulled on the grey blue sleeveless shirt with a small half circle shape mesh below the neck along with matching puffy long pants that rounded from four inches above the ankle. He pulled his cloak around him and buttoned the coat up making a clicking sound as they snapped shut.

Walking over to his night table by the bed, he grabbed a comb and ran it through his long locks of hair and gathered it at the top and replaced the comb with a hair band and wrapped it around the bundle of hair. After that he tied his headband on and stuck on his matching grey blue sandals and headed out the bedroom door. Heading down the hall to leave, the nin was stopped for a moment.

"Where do you think your going?" Sasori spoke up from the kitchen table looking at the blonde with the other two sitting at the table working on breakfast.

"Hmm...Out, Sasori-danna" and turned back towards the front door but yet again was abruptly stopped.

"Going to see that girl aren't you?" This time Kisame spoke a half smirk on his shark face.

"Am not" Deidara gave in a small childish reply with a pout. A small stiffle laugh was heard for the shark man and puppet master.

"Ok if you say so, but were coming along too there's not much going on right now." Sasori grimaced. "I sort of want to see this girl you like so much."

"Hmm...nuh uh absolutely not, none of you are including yourself Sasori-danna...Anyways I don't think being introduced to a shark man or a living puppet would be a good idea or impression. The only decent looking person is Itachi."

"Don't get me involved in this pathetic argument" Itachi shot a murderous glare at the blonde.

"Well what about you...Your a clay eatting cross dressing freak with mouths on both palms of your hand" Kisame huffed angrily.

"I'm not a cross dresser for crying out loud! It's not my fault I look a little feminine..." Deidara yelled out. "Anyway she wasn't surprised at all when she saw them not even a flinch, like it was not out of the normal. Hmm...Anyways she admitted that she saw alot of stuff people don't normally expect."

"So it's settled were going with you." Sasori grinned in triumphant over the argument.

"urgh...Damn it" the blonde nin swore under his breath, mentally scolding himself for mentioning that unnneeded information. "Fine...Hmm...You guys can come but don't keep me waiting Sasori-danna." He walked into the living room waiting on the vinyl leather couch, his eye twitched in pure irritation as he heard the other missing nins make their way to the front.

"ow..." was audible from Hayami as she stepped out from a opening that lead paticularly nowhere into her familar living room.

"ah shit" was yet again heard from the ravened haired girl, this time she clutched her right side with her left hand, blood trickled through her fingers. Her right hand limped and dragged along lifelessly.

"ugh, who could that possibly be?" She thought now limping to the front of her home, blood trailing in uneven blotches, as a soft tapping was heard on the other side of the front door, she was greeted by the four missing nins.

"Hi, Hayami" Deidara spoke. "Hmm...are you alright?" he looked down and gawked at the wounded girl.

"Yeah I think I'll be fine. A broken and dislocated arm and a deep cut...Nothing I can't handle. Anyways I see you've brought friends along." Her head nodded to acknowledge the unfamilar faces that now stood before her. "Come in" Hayami limped slowly ahead of them towards her small cluttered living room. "Take a seat" Her caked crusted hand lifted from the wound and waved vaguely to a wore out red sofa. As they took their seats, they couldn't help but stare and gawk at the girl's condition and wonder what she would do.

After she limped away to an old dusty wall shelf that held muti-colored fluids in labeled viles. Without thinking she grabbbed a lime green vile and placed her mouth over the cork screw and pulled, drinking the fluid greedily.

"Snap, snap, snap, snap..." was heard from her body, when the noise stopped, she tried to force her damaged and dislocated arm to come alive but it failed. "Argh...Damn it" the raven haired girl swore out loud. Afterwards her left hand clutched her upper right arm and pulled the lifeless limb forward. "Argh" Was prolonged and heard as the process happened she tested her right arm and forced it to come to life, the fingers and arm moved stiffly around.

"Um...Deidara could you help stack fire wood in the fire place please" She looked displeased at the wound that continued to bleed in big amounts. The blonde nin walked over to the fire place in front of the couch and stacked the fire wood in a box like shape. Hayami made her way over to the fire place and kneeled down, while setting a match on fire and threw it on the pile. The wood began to get devoured by the red ambered flames. This time she sat on the wooden floor and whipped off her long black coat and threw it in a dark corner of the room to show her bloodied black sleeveless shirt.

"Does anyone have a kunai I can borrow please?" She asked weakly and turned around to the guests.

"Here" Deidara produced a kunai from the depths of his cloak and handed it to her. Grabbing the kunai in her left hand, sticking it in the center of the hot ambers and waited. Finally when she took the knife out it was burning red she moved it closer to her right side while her newly healed arm held up the shirt a little to show the ugly wound still gushing blood. The knife touch the wound, it steamed as hot metal touched flesh. "Argh...Damn it all" She swore while gritting her teeth and slowly sealed it up. When she was done a bumpy distorted line appeared over it.

"Um thanks for the kunai" She spoke while placing it on the ground and turned back to her guests. Whats wrong?" She noticed the erie silence and the accessive attention from all of them.

All of them were sort of dumbfounded at the sight they saw. Usually there were medical nins that healed critical wounds or nins that used a healing jutsu if they knew one. Sometimes people tried to bandage critical wounds that bled excessively and wait for it to heal, but this girl had sealed her wound with a burning kunai and barely yelled or screamed in agony except grit her teeth and swore a little and made a sigh of pain.

"You know, Hmm...Hayami you could have bandaged the wound up" Deidara sort of spoke in a half surprised voice.

"I know but the blood was really pouring out and wrapping it would mean more time and blood wasted" Hayami gave a half smile. "So I see you've brought friends, What are their names?"

"Sasori" Spoke the red haired living puppet next to Deidara.

"Kisame" The shark man replied and grinned.

"Itachi" The ravened hair man muttered out.

"Nice to meet you all" She gave a friendly smile. "Do you guys want anything to eat?"

"Yeah sure" They all answered except Itachi who gave a sort of mm... sound that means ok.

"I'll be right back" She got up slowly from the ground and began to walk out to another room. "Make yourselfs at home but don't touch anything you don't know" she also added.

"She's a strange one isn't she?" Kisame whispered to the others low enough so Haiyami wouldn't hear the comment.

"Yes, she is." Sasori lazily answered, he now stood by the dusty shelf she had been earlier and ran his fingers across the viles, reading them thoughtfully to himself. "She has all these unusal fluids labeled for example "Dragon Blood, Bone Healer, Appearance Changer,..."

"Maybe she's a witch" Itachi uninterestedly sugested as a joke but got some maybes from everyone except Deidara.

"Hmm...You guys are crazy...witches don't exist, anyways she ok, and I kinda like her" Deidara retorted.

"Wanna make a bet?" Kisame smirked, leaning farther into the couch.

"That's the most stupidest idea I've heard all day" Deidara was facing the opposite side of the wall that Sasori was at, tugging at a white sheet covering the wall impatiently as he waited. The sheet drifted down to the floor, on the other side of it was a long and wide wooden framed drawings depicting a mix of scenery and people pieced in random ways, not to mention it resembled like a shattered mirror or glass with the jagged outlines around them. "This drawing doesn't look complete or finished at all" The blonde nin looked top to bottom at it, there were quite a lot of empty jagged spaces, only about a third of the frame was filled in.

"Here are your snacks" Hayami walked back in and set the tray of assorted snacks and drinks on the small table by Itachi and then stopped dead afterward when she turned around to find Deiadara at the uncovered framed drawings.

"So did you draw this? It looks pretty nice, Do you like art?" The Blonde nin now faced her, and noted she looked a little between shocked and surprised.

"Um...Yes I made it, but anyways it's not complete and no one has ever seen it before it wasn't supposed to be uncovered yet or seen after I died." She began to pick up the wrinkled up covering and threw it back on the frame.

"Oh...Hmm..ok, sorry" he responded.

"No it ok, never thought anyone would see this yet, oh well. But to answer your question about art yeah I guess I do."

"Does it have a name?" he insisted with the conversation.

A long sigh was heard, Yes it does "Shattered Memories" She looked down a moment.

"Shattered...Mem..." Deidara began to mouth the name.

Just then a voice was heard behind, out of a large pitch black opening in the room, two small figures stepped out carefully, while the opening dissapeared.

"Master Daitan can you helped me with something?"

"Uh...What are you two doing here?" was heard from the raven haired girl.

**Please PleasePlease if anyone is reading Pleaseleave reviews, comments, or corrections to story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.**

**Note: I was just wondering how old Sasori is, I know he turned himself into a puppet, so his body looks pretty young. I was thinking his outer appearance should look around his early twenties or even younger, I don't know his age, even though he's seems to be the oldest out of the four in this fanfic and the whole akatsuki maybe. Plus can Sasori eat? In alot a fanfics he can eat even though he's a puppet. **

All eyes now faced the new figures that had entered the room, they were actually two kids, twins to be exact around 12 years old at the most. The one speaking at the moment was a girl with long pale blonde hair and baby blue eyes, with a light complexion neither tan or pale. The girl was wearing a black mesh shirt with a red tube top, along with black pants that had two huge pockets on both sides with chains cascading down the right side. The other person beside her was a boy with the same complexion except he had spiky red hair and brown eyes, and wore a black button up shirt with faded blue jeans.

"I'm sorry Master Daitan, I didn't know you were having guests" The girl started apollegetically. Hayami stared at the two children for a moment trying to figure out how she would explain this.

"uhh, why are the both of you here?" Hayami started again her face held a combination of suprised and tiredness.

"Well Master Daitan, I really need your help with something for school, actually an enchantment spell" She started and looked down at Hayami's feet.

"...How many times have I told you to stop calling me Master Daitan I'm not your master or teacher, but just Hayami or Dai. And will you please stop dropping by unannouced it's quite annoying, you know that your parents hate it when the both of you are hanging around me." Hayami scolded both of them lightly.

"It's her fault, I told her to send Tori or a messager bird with a note to you through the portal but she didn't listen like always." The boy gazed up at Hayami, spacking the girl beside him on the back of the head.

"Ow that hurts" The blonde girl whined and started rubbing the pained area.

"You had it coming" the boy hissed back.

"Ok uh why don't you two sit over by that table for now" Hayami pointed vaguely at the black polished table behide Sasori.

"I'm sorry you guys, but it looks like I'll be busy for a moment, I hope you don't mind waiting for a little bit" She turned her back towards Deidara who was now looking at her then at the kids and stalked her way towards the table, taking a seat with the two.

"Told you she was a witch or something" Kisame now next to Deidara, whispering into his ear. The four Akatsuki members were watching Hayami wondering what she was going to do, the sound of an enchantment spell caught most of their interest especially the red haired puppet master.

"Let me guess Toshiko your about to fail a big exam or test this week like always at the Nacirema (Nacarema) Spellbound school for Magicians and just decided to drop by my place for last minute help, am I right?" Her head turned to the girl while raising a slender brow.

"Well Uh yes Ms. Hayami, er I mean Hayami. I really needed your help and I didn't want to ask my brother here to help me, or he'll be gloating the week that I owe him and all, and yeah your the best at these types of spells since your a Necromancer. "Told you she wasn't a witch" Deidara whispered back to Kisame.

"Ok ok, but next time go to your older brother for help, you really need to start paying attention at school and spend more time working on your spell casting. I'm not always going to help you out."

"Yes, Ms. Hayami, I'm sorry I mean Hayami I know"

"Alright to begin our little lesson, What does an enchantment spell do? Also what is a life?" She spoke sternly and started running her long skinny fingers through her bangs waiting for an answer.

"...Uh" Toshiko was thinking quite deeply. But on the other hand her twin brother had an answer.

"An enchanment spell is when a magician uses his/her magical force to make an inanimate object move or come alive for a moment, depending on the magician they can give the object a small portion of their soul and control the movement." He thumped his fingers at the table with boredom.

"Very good Tasai" Hayami looked at the girl impatiently waiting for an answer for the other question.

"I knew that, but what does the meaning of a life have to do with any of this?" Toshiko's expression confused and now stared back at Hayami.

"Alright fine Toshiko I guess I'll have to explain. A life consists of a spirit or soul dwelling in a physical body that controls the actions of it, plus the meaning of life consists of a long chain of memories or moments that happen over time. This is the difference between a living person and a dead body." She spoke exasperated.

"Your point is?" Toshiko started.

"My point is this is the basic teachings of Necromancy but it's similar to this enchantment spell your going to do. But in Necromancy you can summon a spirit or soul from the underworld and seal it temperarily to an artificial body from escaping but in return the Necromancer has to give up a small portion of their spirit/soul and memories for it to stay alive and move during that time to do the Necromancer's bidding. What your going to do is seal or exert a small part of your spirit/soul into something but since it's your own spirit your putting into the sacrificial of your memories doesn't apply because both of your are not dead yet.

As she explained this most of the people in the room were sort of lost of the explanation except Tasai who was listening carefully.

"I'm still confused Ms. Hayami er Hayami, what exactly are we going to do?" Toshiko rubbed her temples as she tried to understand what had been said.

"Basically I want you to create or find something inanimate and attach or focucs a small portion of your spirit/soul and try to make it move. I guess me and Tasai will have to show you. Ok Tasai please show your younger sister."

The red haired boy found a piece a paper, pulled out a small pencil from the back of his pocket, then began to scribble a small intricate pattern of squiggles over it and folded the paper into a paper crane. Afterwards he muttered an unreconizable language while he held the crane in his hand, pressing two fingers to it, as he removed his fingers the bird no longer looked like paper but like a real crane. The bird circled the room over their heads and landed back onto the table, turning back to a paper crane. Everyone eyed the animated bird with awe and turned back to face Hayami.

"Ok are you watching Toshiko this is what Necromancy is" The raven haired girl grabbed a glass on the table that held something that look like a mud or clay mixture and opened the glass lid, pouring the contents out on to the ground. Then she muttered a chant and the mixture transformed into large skelectal shape, she grabbed a pencil from the table and drew her own art pattern. Placing two fingers behind the skull and chanted again, the skeletical shape began to transfom into something like a gargoyle. Toshiko stared at the gargoyle, a bit afraid of the bat winged creature that look quite mean and cruel.

"What is it Hayami-sama? Do you need me to kill someone?" The grey gargoyle spoke in a murderous voice scanning around the room nocticing the unknown people besides his master.

"No it's nothing, I'm sorry about this Hades, I just needed to demonstrate the work of Necromancy to these kids" Hayami waved her hand towards the twins.

"Was that it?" He began not a bit happy at the response, the contours of his face scowled.

"Yes, that's all, your dismissed" Hayami spoke calmly and the form turned back into clay.

"So this is what an enchantment spell does, if you don't understand this concept then tough luck your going to fail." Hayami now bored, now fiddling with her silver tone hair barret letting her hair fall back to her sides.

"Yes, I think I understand now, thank you er Hayami, I think I'll be able to perform it at home. Also this is for you." Toshiko made a large white box appear out of no where and handed it to her.

"Your job sounds pretty cool, bringing the dead back to life and yeah" Toshiko began to get up from her seat along with her brother who was following.

"I assure you being a Necromancer isn't fun and games or cool like you say if you consider losing bits of your memory and slowly dying for it, and traveling into the underworld where the dead's spirits dwell." Hayami spoke bitterly and now looked really stern.

"Ok, uh I'm sorry I said that, but we better get going now so bye" Both turned away and entered into a black hole in the middle of the room and dissapeared back to their own world.

"I'm so sorry about this. It's hard to explain what just happened a few moments ago." The raven haired girl placed her hands through her locks of hair as she did this her hair changed a shade of silver, and looked at the four missing nins.

"Hmm...So your a Necromancer? Deidara made his way towards the table where she was and sat beside her staring with his watery blue eyes. "So you make clay or mudd bodies for the dead and they do whatever you want?"

"Yeah I'm like the only Necromancer in a world of ninja's, I don't need to make bodies for the dead to occupy unless I'm in a cementary where the bones can come together with magic. And no, spirits I bring back to life don't always do whatever I want, their not **puppets** that I can manipulate, so they can turn against me."

"Are you a witch?" Kisame started that topic again smirking.

"Please don't call me a witch, I prefer to be called a Magicain, Spellcaster, or Necromancer. You never want to offend someone that uses magic if your looking for a curse, but espicially not a **Necromancer** unless you want a **death wish from the reaper**. You want a curse or a death wish?" She replied a little bit annoyed and made a huge emphasis saying Necromancer and death wish from the reaper.

"Sorry" Kisame sweatdropped and sat back on the couch eating what looked like a caramel apple on a stick.

"If you don't believe me I guess I'll have to demonstrate it" she looked over at the group of men, and finally eyed Itachi who was quietly eating a box of Pocky not to worried of the situation still keeping his usual stoic and emotionless face. A huge playful grin grasped her face, and looked back to the table where she grabbed a faded black book with yellowed pages, opening it to a random place, moving her finger over the unknown text. Sasori looked over her shoulder looking on at the curvy pattern that was called writting. Her lips parted and spoke an unreconizable language, a puff of grey and white smoke appeared around the room, blinding the missing nins for a moment. After the smoke disappeared, the place where Itachi occupied was replaced by a girl? Itachi still had his/her's long black hair along with enhanced feminine features on his face, long curled lashes and plumped licks, but he had apparently shrunk a few inches causing the Akatsuki uniform to look even more oversize against his body. Underneath the oversized clothes there were um two bumps (boobs) sticking up from the clothing where his normally flat and masculine chest usually was.

The rest of the Akatsuki members stared in shock at the new Itachi, but then began to laugh. "Ah hah hah"

"I've been called a crosser or girly looking, but this is ridiculous." Deidara dropped out from his chair, tears rolling from the sides of his eyes.

"I always thought your face looked a tad girlish Itachi-san." Kisame smirk grew even wider then before.

"Nice boobs you got there. Pretty nice curse you have Hayami." Sasori chirped playfully slapping Hayami on the back, increasing the new girl's rage. No one ever crossed Itachi without a beating.

"arrugh, stop laughing before I beat the crap out of you all. And you get this off me right now!" Itachi hastily made his way towards the Necromancer, but on the way smacked Kisame's head. He attempted to grab her by the neck and strangle her but she rolled off her chair, missing it.

"Ok ok, keep your shirt on." This only caused the others three to laugh harder, that elvevating Itachi's rage. Hayami walked over to the shelf that held her multi-colored fluids and handed the angry girl a voilet colored vile. He grabbed it back from her hands, gulping the liquid down, afterwards more smoke appeared when it disappeared Itachi was now himself again.

"I'm beginning to really like this girl can she stay with us Sasori-danna?" Deidara now recovered from his crying fit.

"No" Itachi grunted angrily recovering from um that short curse now standing near by .

"It won't be to bad if we have an extra person living with us, I look forward to it, not anyone can anger the infamous Uchiha Itachi and get way with it." Kisame rubbed the side of his head.

"Well I guess we could use a little extra help around the house. But we still don't know much about her though and she would need to pass a test" Sasori began to answer his rather loud and sometimes childish teammate's request.

"Hmm...so Hayami would you like to live with us?" He gazed back at girl with his visible watery blue eye and gave a half smile, waiting for her answer.

"Um yes I would like that alot living with others instead of alone." She returned Deidara's smile with her own.

"So it's settle she living with us, but first all Hayami your going to have to tell us about yourself and take a test of some sort before that, of course we know that your a Necromancer and those kids weren't from here so explain." He took a seat on her right hand side.

A long tired sigh escaped from her pale pink lips while propping her head up with her hand on the table. She really didn't want to do this give them her whole life story if she remembered it but they were going to let her live with them. "To keep it short" she thought "I guess I'll just tell them about where those kids came from and about me being a Necromancer.

"Ok where to start off uh, lets see those kids just a moment ago came from another world that's called Nacirema (Nacarema) where a long list of supernatural creatures or monsters as you call them live or exist. Most people in this world don't know much about it, but mostly think it's just a make believe place that doesn't exist at all. So that explains why I'm not all that suprised that Deidara has a pair of mouths on his hands or Kisame is a shark person.

In Nacirema my job is a necromancer a type of magician or witch as many people say it that brings the dead back to life. My title implys that I'm associated with the reaper of the underworld where the the dead spirits dwell. My job as a Necromancer is a mix of odd tasks the most obvious is bring the dead back to life for others or to do my bidding, hunting and killing others for the reaper, um trying to predict the future for people with um what information I know from the reaper. But also people come to me for potions and medicine. If any of you were listening to me earlier um I was mentioning that a necromancer loses bits of their memory and slowly dies buts that because of the sacrificial for bringing the dead back to life. That sometimes causes me to wake up the next day with amnesia, I don't usually recover for at least three days but the longest is a week. A necromancer's life pretty much belongs to the reaper when they're called to the underworld to do assignments, and bring the dead back it shortens their lives to sacrifice some of their own life energy to make them come alive temperily. If I'm lucky enough I might live up to thirty years old but it can be shorter than that, I already died once already.

"Died once already?" Sasori turned towards the left to look at her face confusion graced the contours of his face. In his own eyes his puppet body would last and he would live for countless years (immortal).

"ah yes dying I guess none of you would understand what dyings like." Her face was kept straight but her red eyes told a hidden sadness that only the blonde and red haired missing nins detected. Anyways that another story to be told later...or not at all." Her mind wandered off somewhere in a dark dusty corner of her memories.

_Fashback_

"Aniki, why? Why did you bring me back to life? I'm not even your real family. You were going to get married soon too" A young girl with silver shoulder length hair spoke between breaths, sobbing hard under the pearly moon light, her gray dress caked and stained with crimson blood, the girl knelt down on the grass by a young raven haired man in his early twenties coughed heavily, blood spurting from his lips. It was no use his body was drained and limp he was going to die quite soon.

"Heh kids like you shouldn't be dying this soon when your life is just starting. Anyways come closer I need to to do something quickly before I die. The young man forcely pushed himself up as pain swept throung his body, he took out a inked needle from his black shirt pocket. He then lifted the hand, drawing a pair of curvy black wings on her exsposed back.

"Here, it's a parting gift for you. I can't keep my contract with reaper anymore, I'm sorry to put this on to you but can you promise me that you'll take over for me and do my unfinished work for me? I never expected to die yet, but the reaper expects someone to take my place. You know where to go I've shown you how to get there and then talk to the reaper and make a deal with him for me. I'm sorry to bring this on to you. Please tell Ayako of my death..."

His eyes closed to his eternal sleep, he was never coming back, he had sacrificed the remains of his life for her, that only meant his soul and memories were going to be erased, ceasing of his own existence, he could never be brought back not even with necromacy, his soul was gone for good.

_End of Flashback _

"Huh what did you say Sasori-san? I'm sorry I didn't hear you?" Turning to her right hand side and stared into glassy amber eyes belonging to the puppet master.

"I said if your done telling us about yourself then it's time for you to start your little test" He spoke lazily, leaning farther into his chair.

"Test?" Hayami repeated again confusedly.

"Yes, a test on your strength and abilities." Sasori answered back.

"How are you going to do that?" Hayami asked again.

"Your going to fight against one of us outside while the rest will just watch your battle and decide if your worthy of living in our home." Sasori got off from his chair, walking out of the house while Hayami followed along with the three others into open forest quite a distance away from the home.

**Note: There's probably going to be a pairing later on in the story with Hayami, I was thinking Deidara and Sasori would be to the closet to her out of the four members of the group. I don't think a pairing with her and Sasori sounds that great at all, Hayami will probably have somewhat of an opposite personality of Sasori's and ideas of art (I prefer Sasori x Sakura if there's a girl pairing with him). I still haven't decided who would be facing her in the test battle for the next chap though. But anyways your free to give reviews, oppinions, what so ever.**

**Thanks for reading **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto**

**Note: Did anyone bother reading my questions on Ch 3? I sort of needed them to help me with later Chapter including this one, Ch 4. Oh well on with the story. Please excuse any spelling errors or what so ever in the story. **

_recap from last chapter_

"Your going to fight against one of us outside while the rest will just watch your battle and decide if your worthy of living in our home." Sasori got off from his chair, walking out of the house while Hayami followed along with the three others into open forest quite a distance away from the home.

"What, fight against one of you?" She repeated to herself, then eye balled each of the men around her, a bit uneasy, unsure of what suprises awaited her as they walked. Hayami didn't expect much from Deidara or Itachi, they seemed human enough, but on the other hand Sasori and Kisame, well that was a different story. Even though living in the alternative world Nacirema there were well monsters and magical creatures, she haven't seen anything like Kisame in that world or here in this ninja world before, so keeping a close eye on him along with the sword swung behind his back. While with Sasori he looked human, but earlier as he sat by her, well...um...it didn't seem like his chest would heave up and down to breath or made breathing noises like many things alive. Yes, what was Sasori? Though she was a necromancer, most of the time her creatures would need to breathe right after the necromancy spell was performed. Also was it possible Sasori's dead maybe? Slowly a chill crept along her spine, why she did not know, working with dead spirits was her job, so why?

Sasori felt eyes boring against his cloaked back, he did ever so slowly turning his head behind only to find the silver haired girl staring at him with her pretty lively red eyes unlike his scarlet red ones that looked glassy, a puzzled look upon her face. Realizing the red haired man had noticed her staring at him, her eyes glanced up to meet with his own stuck in a locked gaze. This was caught by Deidara who walked beside Hayami, he quietly glared with his visible eye towards his danna for the intent interest this girl gave him, even though he liked her.

"It's not nice to stare" Sasori smirked at her in response.

"Gomen" Her voice lowered, then eyes averted down towards the dirt ground embarassed, Sasori turned back to face the forest in front. He found it amusing to find the girl looking at him with an unsure and confused look of interest. "_I rarely agree with Deidara on anything but he has a good taste in girls." _While Sasori had glanced back he was aware of her nice slender body with curves and chest that made many men stare in awe while women would envy, against her black tank top that clung onto her upper half, along with her pretty lively red eyes and face flawless and pretty like a doll.

"Hmm...so who's going to fight against Hayami?" Deidara spoke up trying not to make it sound angered towards his danna.

"Actually I don't know. I don't really feel like testing her myself." Sasori stopped ahead of them before the open space surrounded by trees.

"Well I just met her so I'll pass." The clay sculptor walked away from the group, climbing up a tree and sat over the branch, leaning against the trunk of the tree.

"Same here, so I'll just watch." Kisame still stood but lazily leaned against the same tree as Deidara's.

"Well, that only leaves Itachi than, so don't try to kill the girl it's just a test remember that." Sasori was with the other three now.

"I won't kill her, I'll get my revenge on her though." Itachi walked up hastily towards her, his sharingan eyes full of anger, he wasn't going to let this one girl get away with humilating him among the other Akatsuki members. No this girl had humilated him with ease not a flinch of fear was visible as he attempted to strangle the life out of her from earlier, she just ducked and slid off her chair. Now she stood infront of him, long lengths of silver hair billowing as the wind blew, her face a bit tired but yawned uninterestedly as she waited for Itachi to start the fight. Yeah, Hayami had been in alot of life or death situations, so this was normal of her everyday life as a necromancer.

Itachi now ran up to her, trying to grab her by the neck again to strangle the life out of her again, like before she ducked but this time one leg kneeled down while the other straight out against the ground with a swift movement of both legs and her hands to facing the opposite side of the ground, she slide kicked Itachi as he stumbled back.

"You know Itachi-kun you shouldn't under estimate me since I'm a girl. I guess I'll have to teach you a lesson." Engulfed around her body was a black and light blue fumes maybe aura. Quick on his feet, this time Itachi got up on his feet again and less than a blink of an eye, large amounts of kunais and shrukiens were thrown stabbing Hayami in various places, blood spurted as a down fall of red rain covered dirt ground, her body fell to the knees as she coughed up blood, afterwards falling forward with a "Thump".

"Your not even worth my time. This is for turning me into a girl." His face filled with an evil smile then licked the blood upon his face.

"Hmm...Itachi I hate you, why'd you kill Hayami?" Deidara yelled at the top of his lungs, enraged at the raven haired Uchiha, nearly falling off the tree.

"Revenge and because I felt like it, you got a problem with that?" He looked in the direction of the blonde with his poker face, but it sent a small shiver through Deidara as he met his shringan eyes.

"I told you Itachi-kun not to under estimate me." A cross like pole along with chains and black sheets of cloths clung onto his wrists, ankles, torso, and neck. All eyes looked wildly from where the voice came. The Uchiha struggled and tried a counter ninjutsu to escape but he was stuck to the pole, arms spread straight out with both legs tied down. A smoke cloud appeared, then Hayami's figure walked out unharmed.

"Your supposed to be dead, but how?" Itachi spatted out disgustedly.

"A magician never reveal's their act, anyways were not like those pathetic show magicians you see at kids birthday parties. But if I were you I wouldn't try to struggle, your not going to escape from those then again no one has ever escaped for the binding spells of necromancy. If you really want to know look at where you supposedly killed me. The figure look alike came alive from the ground walking over to where the two were, grinning back at Itachi. Hayami slapped the back of the figure with her right hand, the look alike turned into a faceless manican with balled joints.

"Aren't you a little old to play with dollies, girl?" Itachi's voice hissed out.

"I guess stupid people like you can't tell the difference between dolls and manicans. Her leg lifted up to kick Itachi with her booted foot against his chest.

"Anyways since you made me use this trick and damaged my favorite _Manican_ toy that my own dead master gave to me I'm going to especially thank you." Her mouth parted speaking that unreconizable language as she finished, the sky turned into a spot of black fury, with a swooshing sound, the three Akatsuki members looked up with mouths wide open, speechless, nomally people would begin to scream their heads off if they saw a horde of birds but they were Akatsuki meaning they feared nothing, at the sky then back at where the two stood.

"Peck this idiot" Hayami spoke out loud while stalking a distance away, black birds above dive bombed at a fast velocity, their black beaks stabbed against the cloth of his cloak and through his soft pale skin.

"Arr" Itachi screamed in agony around the black fuzz that engulfed him, afterwards flapping away towards the sky cawing loudly as if they laughed mockingly at the Uchiha genius. As the mass left, Itachi's tied hair was undone with some strands standing up, most of his cloak was ripped along with his uniform, surreads of cloth followed with blood stained the dirt ground.

"Did I pass the test? I think I might have overdone it though." She walked to the three others, most of them a mix of shock plus suprise plastered their face.

"What did you do Hayami hmm...?" Deidara liked birds but an entire fleet of black birds attacking Itachi was ridiculous. It slighlty amazed him to see that many birds summoned but his heart had skipped a beat as thousands swooshed down barely missing the three.

"Um I summoned my pet crows and ravens, why what's wrong? Are you guys afraid of a couple of birds?" It was perfectly natural for her since her deceased master used to do it all the time, a necromancer's best animal friend was a black bird.

"A couple of birds! More like millions!" Itachi yelled angrily from the pole, astray bangs fell forward enveloping his face from the outburst.

"Haha actually to put it exact ten thousand birds." Hayami sweatdropped a little, then walking back to where the damaged manican was, kneeling down to examine it's wooden body.

"All of those birds are your pets?" Kisame repeated as the image of all those birds recured to his shark mind.

"Ah yeah they are." Her figure leaned forward giving most of her attention to the lodged blades in the figure, pulling each one slowly then fingering the splintered wood.

"Thanks to you it looks like I can't do much to fix my favorite toy, I hate you." She shot Itachi a nasty glare while black fumes engulfed her body.

"You mean that ugly doll is your toy?" The raven haired man sneered mockingly in response.

"I told you it's not a _doll _it's a manican, do you want me to have my birds peck you to death now?" The back of her fist slammed into his chest. He gathered his spit and sent the warm siliva into her red eyes.

"arr that's it, I'll show you a _doll _you idiot." Slapping the front of the figure it turned into a look a like of Itachi in the Akatsuki attire, then she smeared his spilled blood and hair onto the face of it, after that she muttered a few words then stabbed the body with a blade.

"Arugh damn you, you stupid witch." Blood quirted out from his where Hayami had previously stabbed on the doll.

"I think that's enough Hayami." Sasori layed a cold hand over her shoulder, sending a icy cold shiver down her spine. The puppet master was a bit suprised that this girl had easily tormented the famous mass murder Uchiha Itachi with birds and now with a voodo doll, even though he didn't like the raven haired man, he was still a fellow Akatsuki member so he couldn't let her kill him off. But on the other hand he sort of liked the way she got all deffensive and worked up when the word doll was applied towards her manican toy, he found it strangely enough cute.

"Alright Sasori-san" Her hands left the doll, turning it back to it's wooden figure. Then she spoke that strange language, as she finished the bindings around Itachi disappeared, but that was a mistake for Itachi tried to choke her yet again but this time Deidara held him back.

"Your that worked up over a girl, Itachi, what happened to you hmm...?" The blonde spoke, usually Itachi was a cold and stoic never flicking an emotion of some sort or angered easily. But Deidara didn't want to see his girl killed before him.

"Remember Itachi-kun I hold your life in my hands. So don't try anything or I might just kill you with my favorite toy." The silver girl walked off dragging along the manican under her arms, limbs scraping along, to where her warm home awaited while the four stayed behind. The Uchiha kept his poker face but secretly was scared of a _girl,_ he scolded himself mentally for it.

"So did she pass Sasori-danna hmm...?" The clay scultor spoke after she left.

"Wow she's something, I really thought she died with all those blades stuck in her body, who would have thought that was only a doll, then having all those birds as pets while using all ten thousand to peck Itachi-san. But it didn't seem like she was using her full extent of power, maybe she was just playing around. It wouldn't be that bad to have her around the house that way she can play dead with Itachi more." Kisame chuckled it was amusing to find his partner so worked up over her.

"Well I guess she did pass, Hayami was able to scratch Itachi a bit. So lets head back to her home and tell her. The red haired man ran his fingers through his messy hair thoughtfully, "_Yes, she was something, like her own name implied she was a rare and usual beauty." _They walked back to her house in silence while Itachi glared and snarled at his 'friends' that they "wouldn't house that she witch with them and that she cheated."

"Hmm...what do you mean cheated?" The blonde turned back to face Itachi, while Itachi's eye twitched in irritation.

"Well lets see, first of all she bound me to a cross, then she let her birds peck me to death." His voice sarcastic while he looked down at the cuts and bite marks over body, fingering a couple over his torso.

"Remember Itachi, Hayami isn't a ninja but a necromancer so that means she has a different fighting style then us, anyways she was just playing with you, besides your still standing so she didn't have the intention of killing you." The shark man layed an arm around his shoulder but it only got shrugged off.

"Hmm...that was a pretty cool show, using that weird toy as a distraction, and then all _ten thousand _birds. What about you Sasori-danna did you like her show?"

"Well I did find it interesting that she used that manican, I didn't even notice she had switched over with it, it didn't look like she controlled it by any strings, also it really did look like Hayami was dying but it was probably all an illusion. That sort of reminded me of puppet ninjutsu where the puppet switches places with the ninja manipulating it. I'm sure there's plenty of tricks up her sleeve that we'll find out about later."

"No, we are not having that that witch living with us and that's final." The raven haired man snarled loudly.

"Your forgetting Itachi that I'm the oldest of us four meaning Rei-sama put me in charge of you three, so I make the decisions whether you like it or not. Anyways its three against one, so she's living with us so get over it or I'll add you to my puppet collection." The red haired man spoke in a calm voice but his threat was more than enough to keep the Uchiha almost quiet.

"Whatever. You maybe the oldest Sasori but you sure don't look like it though." Itachi commented harshly his eyes glaring at the older man.

"What's that Itachi I didn't quite hear you, you want me to make you into a puppet, alright then." Dark lines and shadows covered the contours of the older man's face.

"No" he whispered.

"I thought so." The puppet master grinned it was fun threatening Itachi's life, one word of turning him into a puppet and the guy shut up and obeyed his orders.

They now stood behind her house door and knocked, waiting patiently for the girl to answer.

**Please review. I'm sorry for all the Itachi fans, I sort of wanted Hayami to make Itachi quirm under her feet. This chapter to me didn't seem that great in terms of discriptions and grammar, I'll have to admit even though English maybe my first language it sure doesn't look like it. Also I'm not sure where in the Akatsuki hideout she would stay in, well their home is sort of small. So she would end up in the living room, or sharing a room with one of the others. So you can vote on where she would be staying because I have no idea. Then again I wonder what would happen if she had to share rooms with Itachi though. Thanks for reading **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto **

* * *

"The door's open" A faint voice was heard within, all four entered, inviting themselves inside through the hall, back to the living room, only to find the necromancer resting on the couch.

"It's you guys again, I see you brought back the _weasel_ along too." She snickered noisily at the joke made. While Itachi was on the verge of snapping, that was three times already that day she had humilated the poor man. (Even though this may not be accurate but I looked at other naruto sites and they mentioned the name Itachi could mean weasal).

"Deidara you little shit, I don't see how you could be interested in that _witch_._" _The said weasel gritted his teeth while pointing to the girl. Hitting the blonde's head to fan off overflowing irritation, inching closer and closer to her dangerously as she was now bolted straight up ready for a fight.

"Witch? Your really pushing your luck Itachi-kun, I thought you learned you lesson not to underestimate me, I guess not though."

"Hmm...that hurts, just leave her alone anyways she'll make a nice addition to our home so be nice or else." The clay sculptor walked in front of the couch, arms outstretched ready to handle the Uchiha if he tried anything.

"So I'm going to live with you guys?" The silver haired girl stared up at the cloaked back of her new aquaintance.

"Starting today your going to live with us, but your going to have to follow some rules." Sasori sat over the arm of the cushioned couch glancing over her. "Rules like taking care of meals, house work and other rules that come into my mind or Deidara's since it's going to be his responsibility.

"domo arigato Deidara-sama and Sasori-san" She then gave a tiny smile up at Deidara as he turned around. (note um Hayami's only 5ft 6 while every one is over that height and probably around 6ft something.)

"If that's the case Danna, then Hayami please call me Dei-danna instead." He then looked down at the girl who only blushed faintly at the name. Which in turn made him smirk broadly at the sight "kawaii?" he thought to himself.

"Um are you sure you want me to call you that? I don't mind um calling you something else but danna?" She stared up at his visible watery blue eye that held pure amusement of her flustered state. "_Why do I have to call him danna? is he...then again he could be with Sasori or bi? I better just shut my mouth and forget about asking him that. I think he a guy, pretty sure. Anyways I only have one master and that's my adoptive aniki, Makoa, the one that taught me everything. Yes, I still remember that time when I foolishly asked what was the greatest thing a Necromancer could give? What an idiot I was back then it was right there in front of my eyes. Why does it have to be danna? Why not Sama or Senpai this is embarassing_." Her head looked down as she sweatdropped.

"Yes, I'm sure I want that." He fingered her loose silver strands covering her face, tucking them behind her ear. Much to her distaste, wanting it to veil the confusing feelings that lept across her face.

"If you two _love_ birds are done then lets help the damnede witch pack and get going" The raven haired man grumbled with a great hint of annoyance in his voice, he reallly didn't like her at this point. All he had to do was just slit her throat and that would be the end of it all, but that idiotic blonde clay sculptor was defending her and ah yes Sasori who seemed to support that idiot's idea of keeping that _broad_ in their home.

"If it's ok Dei-danna, I just want to pack a few possesions, while keeping this place, that is I promised someone I would take care of this place."

"Hmm...ok" The girl slipped away down the hall to her own room, grabbing a duffle bag on the floor during the way. Her room was a mess, gray dust caked her neatly made bed that hadn't been used in years, window, furniture, papers, books, pictures, ink, and weaponry. Without thinking, both hands swept around three books over the shelf that was bent, leaning forward as if it was about to collaspe, clothes still in the closet from who knows when, and a necklace that had a metallic circle, ingraved in it were the numbers 16418 with the name Makoa Daitan crossed out with her own name underneath, over her neck, then tucked it away within her shirt, then leaned against the door frame for a moment and thought.

"_It hard to believe I'm leaving again with someone, how many years has it been? Maybe twelve years since I left my village in this world with Master Makoa. Where did I use to live again was it Iwa? Where ever it was maybe Ahlith can help me remember she not called the magician of memories for no reason. I can't believe my memory is deteriorating so quickly. Then again the memories I really want to shatter are the ones hardest to get rid of. Yes, when a necromancer dies everything about them is erased their existence, memories, and physical body. The only thing that exist are people that knew them, and everyone one of them remembers a slight time and moments they spent with that person, a segment or shard. It's like Master Makoa said a necromancer's life or life is like a shatter mirror when they die, each shard represents a memory of that person's life. No matter how much a necromancer trys to remember something there is always those few glass shards that gets away and can never be returned. Unlike everyone else a necromancer's spirit will never return or go to the underworld like everyone else. Foolish Toshiko, trying to follow in her young uncle Makoa's footsteps and mine, she's still to young to understand the bittersweet side of this life. Anyways even though I don't want to call Deidara, danna, I'll do it anyways, Makoa gave me something the most precious thing a necromancer could give, his life to me. In Nacirema they view marriage extremely high it's a promise that means two people will sacrifice the rest of their life with that person, the one most precious to them. I'm sorry Master Makoa, it's my fault you died, it's my fault you brought me into your life, why did you bring me back to life? You had Ayako as a financee to marry and do that. Why bring a stranger in your life and raise them?" _

"Hayami are you ready yet? We have to head out now!" The red haired puppet master commanded irritably, it was getting dark out, and if they didn't get back soon he would miss his favorite horror shows and movies. Just recently a new tv show on WB had aired, "Super Natural." (Sorry well it's hard to explain why they have luxuries like tv and electric in their home even though they live inside a cave. And yeah "Super Natural" is a real show I watch on thursday nights at nine o'clock, I recommend it, if anyone likes horror flicks.)

"Yes, Sasori-san I'm coming" After the outburst she ran out of her room along with the duffle bag slung over her right shoulder back to the others.

"Yes I'm ready except for one thing" She stood among the other above the room entrance.

"And that is?" Sasori asked with intimation of impatience.

"My pet bird, Tori." When she finished, long slender fingers dug within a pocket to reveal a whistle, then placed it upon her lips and blew, letting out a hi pitched scream that made everyone's ears hurt. A black void appeared in the middle of the room, then a black speck came out and handed on Itachi's head.

"Stupid bird" The stoic Uchiha spoke while trying to clench the small animal in his hand to squeeze the life out. Tori flapped away easily from the hand and peck him repeatedly in the head. "Caw caw ah" It let out, it was laughing mockingly at him. Like "na na you can't catch me."

"Why you little..."Itachi chased the bird around the room, stepping over Hayami's posessions, and some of them were glass viles and all sorts of fragile things that crunched underneath his weight.

"Itachi, stopped that right now! Leave my pet bird alone!" The room turned dangerously pitch dark, black blueish fumes engulfed her body. The other three stared at her while the man ignored the harsh order.

"That's it!" The necromancer snarled, the man's body froze, now standing in front with arms out stretched from a moment ago of trying to catch the black fuzz. Her lips opened up to let black fog pile out, hands touching his face. The raven haired man's pale skin began to distort with black blotches that smelled terribly like um dead...bodies.

"Please stop that Hayami. I think Itachi's suffered enough today, don't you think so?" Kisame spoke behind her keeping a good three feet away, along with the others. Even though they were Akatsuki, this girl Hayami seemed a bit crazy.

"Alright fine I'll let him go. Don't you dare try and touch bird ever again." A glare flew across upon her face that who now faced him.

"Yeah, Yeah, I got it, now let me go." Itachi spoke with his expression of anger and pure annoyance.

"You got it" The force that held him released while the spots disappeared.

"Whoah Hayami what did you do to him hmm..." Deidara cautiously inched closer to her.

"Nothing special...it one my _favorite_ tricks, anyways weren't we leaving?" Her reply quick and simple but could help letting out an ominous smile.

"Yes, we are, now lets get going." The puppet master left the door of the home with everyone filing out, past the forest towards the mountain range. Hayami's expression tired while her lips pursed, the girl never got a good night's rest, she was always working day and night. During day her master's neice and nephew came unannounced any time of the day waking her from sleep. While later that night she killed victims on the reaper's list at least 10 but sometimes more. Every single day she would need to research the victims, then plan out the killings. It was the least she could do for her dead master's sake to take over his job. But never in her entire life had there ever been a feeling of regret of it all, the girl loved her master almost as a real brother/fatherly figure, something that was never given towards her while living in Iwa.

Deidara noticing this spoke "Hmm...do you want me to carry you? You seem a bit drained and drowsy." He got closer by her side but still no answer, pale eye lids closed over red orbs as sleep took over. "thump" The small body toppled upon the dirt ground, laying on her side, face burried in the small patch of grass.

"This is perfect. Time to get rid of Hayami" Itachi thought, who ran at the girl, kunai in hand, excited to find the necromancer off guard. But was stopped by Sasori, who grabbed Hayami out of Itachi's reach.

"I told you, Itachi, I make the rules so she's living with us, now stop trying to kill her. And Deidara, Hayami's supposed to be your responsibility, and yet you almost let her die. Don't let it happen again" The red haired man snapped at both, Hayami now in his puppet arms, head leaning against his cloaked chest, he continued walking ahead. It felt unusual to him, it had a been ages since he made himself into a puppet but he still felt some warmth from her body.

"Sasori-danna you can give me Hayami now, I promise I'll keep an eye on her." Deidara by his side, the blonde didn't like him carrying his girl. "Hmph ok here you go" Sasori shoved the sleeping figure roughly into Deidara's waiting arms.

"Were almost there, anyways take her to your room I don't feel keeping your pet in my room."

"She not my pet Sasori-danna. And don't treat her like luggage." They stepped through the cave, back inside the house door. Deidara carrying her to his room at the end of the hall, tucking Hayami into his bed. Afterwards exiting quietly out of the room.

**You guys are killing me. It's hard to guess if I'm doing a great job or sucky job at writing at this story if I don't get comments, anyways Hayami's from Iwa like Deidara but she doesn't remember much about it. In later Chapter's I might end up having Hayami torment Itachi some more, Did Hayami actually take off that curse on Itachi? Maybe not. I'm not sure, I might make another story up where it focuses on Hayami's life back in Iwa or not. All I can say is that her life was tough, living a bi racial family both asian ancestry but being a girl gave the view of weakness in their eyes. All her life she lived a lie, her father sort of worked for Iwa's lord, filing papers. On the other hand her mother was a pretty broad out of school of another country Hayami's father married off the bat which leads to a lot of problems. Yes, how can I say this Hayami's childhood was quite sad and abbusive. If you guys want to learn more about her past let me know. I'll see you guys in the next chap or not. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: In this ch I wanted to show a small glimpse of Hayami's past. I guess a certain little girl didn't get along with someone. (Author laughs in a corner of a room). Anyway um before you read this, theres going to be alot of things you don't expect a little girl to say at least not yet. I sorry I haven't been updating every week or two, if anyone know what it's like to be stuck working hard learning a second language and stuck with school projects, you know what I mean. I think learning Mandarin Chinese is the most hardest thing I'm learning in school. It's easier to read then speak it in my opinion. If you guys wonder why the updates are late it's because I have homework and practicing Mandarin. I don't suggest learning Mandarin, it takes a lot of practice speaking and writing it. Your hand is going to become numb and form blisters. Oh yeah happy August Moon (10/6/06) in the Chinese Lunar Calender. Yeah tonight the moon is the brightest in the whole year, enjoy it. **

"Mmm..." A tiny lump rolled beneath the sheets of grey-blue of the soft bed. Locks of silver hair spilled over bleached white pillow covers. Hayami eyes stayed closed as she drifted back to her past in the dreamworld.

A small girl of six in a red cheongsam (traditional chinese clothing that can be a long coat or short with knot buttons that goes from the collar to the side of the coat.) along with white puffy pants sat peacely alone at the wooden sand box at the daycare center of Iwa. Her hair was pulled back into tails that swayed as the wind blew across the grey rocky village. The girl's face held a blank expression looking around the playground at the daycare center. Others ran joyfully in circles, swinging on the swing sets and playing ball with each. In the corner of the fenced off area was two small boys whispering quietly.

"You see that girl named Yue (it means Moon in chinese well that how I learned it anyways. But some people prenounce it Yuu or Yuu-eh but I like the first prenounciation better) in the sand box they say her mother's a witch doctor from the east china sea." A boy with dark blue hair with black eyes, dressed in a pair of black shorts and grey shirt whismpered to his friend.

"Hmm...yeah the lady that married to Iwa lord's secretary." The other boy had short golden blond hair, long bangs covering his left sky blue eye. He was dressed in a blue shirt and white shorts. His eyes glanced over to the girl.

"Anyway I dare ya to go put gum in the witch girl's hair. Unless your afraid Deidara."

"Hmm...of course I'm not afraid." The young Deidara chewed hungrily on a piece of gum then blowing it into a bubble that covered half his face, closing the opening, then he walked quietly behind the girl and thrust the bubble into her hair. A loud pop was heard as the buble burst, thin pink sheets of goo cover the silver hair of the girl. "eeee" The tiny girl turned around quickly glaring angrily up at the blonde kid. "What the hell Deidara." Chubby hands clenched tightly into a fist and clashed into the pale skin of the blonde, then kicking him in the stomach, knocking him in the sand box. "Will stop doing stuff like that?" She hissed at him.

"Hmm...that hurts" Deidara got of the ground and yanked forcefully at the girls gummed tails.

"eyow, damn it Deidara stop pulling my hair." Yue thrust her back behind landing on top of the boy.

"Idiot" Yue smacked him, and opened his mouth forcefully pouring the yellow sand down his mouth.

"MMM" Deidara eyes widened as grains of sanded covered his open mouth. His hands clenched around her arms, both mouths opened then closed their teeth over the soft flesh of Yue arm. Yue yelped loudly as the teeth broke the skin, skinny streaks of blood ran across pale arms, dripping to the ground. A school teacher came rushing out of the small brick building walking over to the two children that now had all the children circled around them.

What is going on here? Deidara, Yue stop that right this instant, now." The pudgy school teacher yelled at the two kids loudly. "Now explain to me what happened."

"Well that stupid gender-bender Deidara put gum in my hair for no reason. Then I punched him and poured sand down his throat." The girl grinned evily, then pointed a finger at the blonde, who was now coughing up sand." The plump lady stared at the girl in shock "You put sand down his throat! Yue go sit in the time out corner right now." Her school teacher's face turned a tomato red colored, then squatted down by Deidara asking him how he was. "But he put gum in my hair and bit me." Yue wailed at the teacher. "I don't care if he put gum in your hair, it's wrong that you fought with him and nearly choked him by blocking his air way with sand, now go young lady."

"Hell no, I'm not listening to you anymore, you always take that dumb blonde's side. You know what go to hell Ms. Miyako. I hate this village, I wish it would perish along with my parents." Yue ran out of the school, toward the abandoned graveyard, at least no one would really be there. It was going to be a long day, her parents would beat her for this, then that dumb father of hers would rant drunkily on and on about this. Then her mother, well hell she was the most clueless person sometimes that was too dumb to have an education just a pretty face. Just a dumb broad, father picked up later and fucked her, then had me. I hate putting that fake smile and lying for them like were all happy with each other. She thought angrily.

She now sat against a oak tree staring at the tombstones, thinking about life. "I hate life, why am I alive? I'm just going to die eventually like those parents of mine so why then why? Life is so sad don't you think?" She asked herself, not really expecting a response at the question.

"Yes, life has a sad bitter side." A male's voice spoke behide Yue. Her head shot behide to see a ravened haired man with short hair the bangs spit in the middle to frame his face, who was dressed differently then the villagers, he wore a black over coat that hid the rest of his body.

"What are you doing here Sir?" She looked suprised at the company beside her.

"That my line. Why would a little girl be in the graveyard alone huh? I thought kids your age would be playing in at the playground." He gave a small friendly smile at the girl.

"Hmph I'm not afraid of the graveyard. Anyways it's my favorite place it's peaceful and no one ever goes here. Which is sad because all these people died and no one bothers stopping by it's as if they stopped caring of that person when their life ended. Their forgotten like a neglected room in the house gathering dust, you know it's there but no one takes the time to go in or pay attention to it. What's there to be happy about life if it's going to end huh." She spoke rather hastily at the man even though she didn't want it to come out that way. This man was pretty friendly though, not something she got in the village much.

"Why are you so full anger little girl? Smile will ya, you only live once, so enjoy it." He gave her another happy smile and squatted down to get a better look at her.

"My name is Yue, mister, not little girl. And I'm full of anger because I hate life." Yue looked in to his purple orbs with her scarlet colored ones, her lips pursed a bit as she waited for him to speak. "So your name is Yue that's a pretty name it really fits with your silver hair. My name is Makoa not mister and nice to meet you too. But why do you hate life?"

"Because it's ironic were born into life then die afterwards disappearing, ceasing to existing going some where like heaven or hell if there really is one. Everyone barely thinks about it as if they ignore the fact people are mortal, there is no such thing as eternity or everlasting in my view. Even the oldest rivers dry up and mountains crumble. I hate living and knowing the fact I'm going to end up like these bodies in the graves. Anyways my family wouldn't care if I died or not they just brought me into this world as accident, they always reminded me the fact I was a mistake. I hate them, I'm stuck going home to a drunk drugged father that beats my mother and me, while she on the other hand is so stupid I have to simplify my talk so she gets an uderstanding even though she understands japanese. They don't understand me, I always have to lie and make them seem like great parents for their friends. But hell I live in the slums of the village with my parents quandering all our money on sake, smokes, drugs, and unnessary items that I can't count them all. Everyone hate me because I'm bi racial in a village where there is barely any except for me. I don't even know why I'm telling you all this." Yue hugged her knees tightly.

"That's pretty deep for a young kid around your age, most kids your age are oblivious of life and death right now and having fun. But I gotta hand it to your right about life it's not everlasting."

"If you'll excuse me mister I gotta go now." The silver hair girl got up slowly, then walked down at the end of the grave yard there was a high fall of 100 feet to awaiting jagged rocks below. "Well good bye life" A whisper left from chapped licks and leapt into the gaping hole. "I maybe afraid of dying but it's better than staying in this world." The thought came into mind. Pale eye lids closed over scarlet orbs, wind passed by the decending body while silver tails fluttered. Each moment passed, she waited to hear that bone breaking sound as her body crashed into solid rock, but it seemed like a long time waiting. Then the sound finally was heard "kacrack" that echoed out of the gaping hole.

Then the dream ended but for some strange reason the boy's name in the dream was blocked out, Hayami's body rolled off the side of the bed, landing on top of something hard. Apparently Deidara was sleeping on a futon over the floor, his sky blue eyes opened to see what fell on him, even though he already knew, and found that Hayami was on top of him again. Ever since Hayami moved in she had a habit of moving while she slept and often fell over the bed on his side. She was still asleep, her chest heaved up and down against his front, her head rested against his neck. He sighed while carefully shifting underneath her, not trying to wake Hayami, and moved the covers over the both of them.

"Hmm...cute" His hand smoothed out astray silver strands. Everytime he tucked her with him, her face was red as a tomato and usually acted all afraid, then scambling out of the room to the kitchen. He liked the fact of waking up in the mornning, having someone make breakfast for him. Hayami would give him a slightly bigger portion then anyone else while Itachi got nothing at all which was fun to laugh at.

But what really bothered him was the fact that he found her sometimes gone in the middle of the night, the next day finding the girl spawled in Sasori's bed in the morning sometimes with Sasori in the room working on his puppets. He never asked what happened but hoped Sasori didn't take advantage of her or else he would glomp his danna for doing so. What Deidara didn't know was that Hayami went out to do her killings or visit the cementary and usually fell asleep in the cementary. The red puppet master rarely slept and could hear what went on in the house, then secretly following her to the cementary, when she fell asleep Sasori would come out to carry her back to the hideout.

**A/N: Sorry to the readers, this was kind of like a filler ch that I wanted to give a small glimpse of Hayami's past. Oh yes, I was wondering does Deidara say "Yeah, Un, or Hmm..."? Also I need some help to describe Sasori's personality and Deidara's, I don't want to change their personality too much. Can anyone give me some ideas on pranks Hayami might play on Itachi? I really want her to torment him. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**A/N: I'm sorry about the last chapter I decided to take it down, so here is the other chapter 7 I have, it sort it's more of a filler though, sorry about that**.

* * *

Unfeeling scarlet eyes examined the scene before her. Blood was drenched over her black over coat, and her long hair stained red. Not a hint of emotion swept against her pale porcelain face. She neither loved it nor hated this, it was her job. The child in front eyes held bewilderment, fear, and hate. His tiny body caked in blood against his light blue pajamas, he was bounded against the cold damp walls of a cave. Tears welled up in each forest green eyes, threatening to spill out in a downpour of rain. The boy wanted to run and scream from his tormenter, to go back home to his family. Anything but being with this twisted girl that had took away from home and stabbing him endlessly.

His tormenter walked over to the boy; with her companion and pets a little boy around ten. The companion's silver skin glistened under the sliver of moonlight that escaped through a crack of the cave. Short course black hair stood up astray over the top of his head. He wore nothing but a pair of black slacks, talons embedded his fingers and toes, tiny black wings decorated his back. His onyx stared up at his master then at the boy before them, not letting a single strand of fear sweeping his face. He would not leave his master side even though he admitted that she could appear heartless and mean.

She took out a long silver blade with a feathery design to the hilt, hovering it over the boy's exposed chest, right where his heart was, ready to take his last breath. The prey looked down at the blade then up at his predator, his mouth opened to utter words of terror. "Why are you doing this to me, you you twisted freak?"

"Twisted? Yeah I guess I'm twisted. But that's not why I'm doing this. Anyway your time is up. So good bye." She spoke in a monotonous voice, not letting her inner self take over, she didn't like anymore than this boy did, but it was her job, to taint your hands with blood with everywhere you followed. She hated the fact of spewing blood and taking people's lives, it pained her so much to see those young innocent faces looking at her, barely starting out life. It reminded her of a poem that she saw once by an unknown writer that went by OutcastForever.

**(I actually wrote this during school, I was in a depressing mood then. It took me about ten minutes which I'm proud of, I wonder where I can publish this some where?) **

**Lost Innocence**

**Gone away,**

**Hiding within inside.**

**Staring back, with those eyes**

**Full of tears and innocence within inside.**

**Lost away in my darkness**

**Never coming outside**

**Staring back, with those eyes**

**At my hands outside**

**Tainted with blood. **

**(It sort of means that once someone kills another person it's like losing your innocence that makes you humane and rationale. But the lost innocence in the poem also means your inner child self watching you kill, and crying at the site, because you no longer see the world with obliviousness, your eyes are open to the actually world of death. And nothing you can do can take away the blood you spill even though you try washing your hands, you will still see the blood against your hands. Scarring the person emotionally.) **

"No, please stop I don't want to die. Anything but that!" Finally the downpour of rain fell; his body trembled at each remaining seconds of life he still held.

She leaned closer, pushing the blade into fleshy soft skin then into his insides. He screamed in agonizing pain that made their ears hurt, his eyes wide, and then the body fell lifelessly.

"Looks like our job is done for tonight." She muttered a few words and the body disappeared through an opening dark void that leads to the dead. Both master and companion exited, entering a dark forest in Nacirema. Then both said their fare wells, splitting in their separate ways.

"Bye Tori, see you tomorrow."

"Later Hayami" The boy turned back into his true form, shrinking into a tiny raven and flew off in the night time sky, his dark body a speck against the moon lit sky. Hayami muttered a few word and walked into a dark void, now in a room of the Akatsuki home. Apparently someone happened to be awake but pretended to be asleep; his head faced her back, with his covers a bit covering his eyes in the dark room. Hayami walked in to the bathroom, taking a shower, than exiting out in a white kimono decorated with crescent red moons.

She didn't notice that the person in the room was wide awake but walked over to the extra bed next to his own. Trying not too trip over his doll like creations, flopping over the bed, falling fast asleep, breathing heavily. Sasori hated the fact that she would come in his room every once in a while. She was Deidara's pet but that didn't matter she came in anyways so she wouldn't be hugged in sleep like he found them in them morning. He sighed, getting up to stand by her side, tucking the blankets around the girl, he gave a weak smile as he noticed that there were tiny figures near the pillow.

Both were tiny plushy dolls he had watched her hand made while she was in his room, one was of Deidara with it's emo hair covering his left eye while his right eye was exaggeratedly big and sky blue, it even had it pony tail up, the doll was dressed up in a tiny yellow bird outfit, while a wide grin was plaster across his face. But the other one was of a chibi Sasori, it wasn't as clumsily made and cute like Deidara's plushy. But it held his own blank expression and scarlet eyes, his unruly hair, even his Akatsuki uniform. The cloak was open and he could see the detail and hard work she had put in making the joints movable, the doll's torso. He tucked the Deidara plushy cuddling it near her face, cover the blanket over both.

While he took the Sasori plushy and placing it on a self above his bed. Then going back into bed, closing each eye, pretending he could sleep like he once did when he wasn't a puppet.

Mean while with the blonde he was dreaming back when he lived in Iwa. He stared at his six year old form looking at a girl that looked a lot like Hayami in a hospital bed, crying like uncontrollably.

"Hmm…I yeah I remember this. I was crying over this girl named Yue who jumped off a cliff, maybe I had a crush on her or something. I remember picking on her at the day care center in Iwa to pretend I didn't like her. Hold on wait a minute she looks a lot like Hayami-chan, but Hayami can't be Yue right? I remember that she was dying after a high fall like that. It's not possible. Well I remember her being buried at the funeral, also there was that dark mysterious man there who ran the funeral. Her parents were real ass holes. I used to spy on her while she walked home, keeping a distance, Yue lived in the slum of Iwa where there was drug dealings and alcohol, living in a crumby shack like house that reeked of pot.

I felt sorry for her as her parents were high, beating the living crap at her, calling her like "worthless piece of shit," "If I had known you were this much trouble I would've killed you the day you were born," but what was really scary was that her mother chased her around the house with a butcher's knife. Yeah everything she owned was broken up into pieces by her mother not even the neighbors helped out, just observing like it was the ordinary. Then the next day she would walk to school wearing that fake smile like she really loved her parents, even though you could see bruises that marred her skin. But it doesn't matter she's dead now…It's sort of strange that I don't know Hayami's past though…" The blonde wandered in his dream like past.

In Deidara's flash back 

A young boy of six with butter gold hair watched his classmate leap in the great chasm that lead to the pit full of jagged rocks. He thought that girl was crazy right now, wanting to die, his eyes closed as not to see the sight of her insides spilling out over the sharp surface. He waited for that bone cracking noise. As the noise reached back up he looked down at the mess, then ran around towards the long way to the bottom of the chasm. Every step he took with caution, trying not to cut himself, and stared at Yue's fractured form even though it was a high fall, her skull missed the rock under her head by about an inch, but puddles of blood began to stain the area.

But Deidara knew if he didn't bring her to the hospital there would be no chance of her living. Even though he acted mean to Yue a lot of the times and made fun of her uncountable times. But deep down Deidara actually felt sorry for her and had a tiny crush on her, wanting to get her away from her abusive home. Digging into his pockets of the shorts he wore, he took out a large clump of clay, placing it in one of his palm's mouth. It spit out a small bird on the ground, then making some hand signs, the bird increased in size, big enough to carry both to the hospital. The blonde took off his shirt, wrapping it around her torso, then lifting it up onto the bird with himself.

"Take us to the hospital" He commanded the bird, it flapped it's enormous wings going higher and higher in to the sky.

**End of chap**

**A/N: I was wondering if people could help give ideas for later chapters? Anyways thanks for reading also what do you think of the poem I wrote? Do I suck at poetry? What comes into your mind when you read the poem? I really want to know. **


	8. Chapter 8 part one

**A/N: This two/three part chap is sort of for this Halloween but I added it on to introduce new characters and to talk about Nacirema and Hayami and Deidara's relationship a bit but not until later in the other two chaps. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto. **

A light groan left threw pale red lips as she felt a heavy weight over herself. It smelled a bit of deodorant, soap …and clay? A hand moved up to feel what was ever on top but was grabbed. "Oh wait clay? It thought; big scarlet eyes opened wide to find her danna laying on top staring back at her with a sheepish smile tilting his head to the side while saying "Have a nice sleep?"

"But how did I end up here?" Hayami struggled to breath, he was applying quite a lot of pressure against her tiny frame, including her chest started to hurt. A small blushed formed as she spoke up again. She hated this, he usually snuggled with her whenever she fell off the bed or was brought back from Sasori's extra bed. Every time he did that it scared the living out of her jumping to conclusions.

"Um Dei-danna can you please get off me your um…squishing my chest…" He stared at her for a moment and spoke embarrassedly "Hmm…sorry" the blonde shifted to the side to let her get out of bed. The kimono from the night before was creased and wrinkled; he could really squeeze the life with people.

"Ugh, Danna will you please stop snuggling with me?"

"Hmm…what if I say no?" He tilted his head to the side letting unmade hair cascade down like a curtain of gold silk.

"If you don't I might just turn you into a girl." An evil grin spread against soft pale skin, waiting for a reaction.

"You wouldn't not your Danna" Deidara backed up a bit from the necromancer, she came closer.

"Since today is Halloween I'll play trick…" Hayami spoke something unfamiliar, turning the blonde into a cute attractive girl in a frilly pink maid's dress. His blonde hair tied up into a tail by a big pink laced bow. The blonde screamed in a high girlish pitch echoing through out the Akatsuki home. Waking the rest of the members up. All three opened the door that the blonde and necromancer shared. They stared for a moment but laughed at the sight of Deidara.

"Cute dress Deidara, it really suits you." Sasori spoke in an amused voice. While Kisame face puffed up from the lack of air from all the laughing. Itachi stared at sight he still kept a cold glare. Itachi didn't like being woken up early.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you." Hayami looked back at the others with mischievous apparent in those red orbs. A few seconds later everyone else except Kisame was dressed in a maid's outfit same as Deidara's except Sasori's was red while Itachi's was black. Itachi's eye twitched in irritation as he noticed an additional feature, two lumps were sticking out near the top of the dress. He felt it for a moment they were real than gave Hayami a death glare with the others inching closer and closer towards her.

"Change us back now!" All three yelled at the silver haired girl, she ran down the hall of the house with the others trailing behind, through the front door.

"Little bit of help here Kisame" She turned around to look at the shark man still standing in the side laughing.

"Sorry your on your own" He was able to cough out.

"Ugh" Glancing behind the three others were catching up to her. "There's no other way out of this she thought except…" A pain reached the top of her neck as two raven wings came out, she grunted loudly at the pain, scolding herself mentally for forgetting the pain. Hayami flapped her wings, running faster for her dear life, lifting into the sky slowly.

"Ha" Hayami stuck out a tongue at the others. "Oh crap" The girl noticed a huge fireball thrown towards her, she swerved to the side to barely dodge it. Afterward clay birds were thrown in her direction, she was unable to miss them, they exploded, causing her to fall landing on the ground. "Shit that hurts" A growled left her as they came closer to her, she struggled to get up but her legs failed. She grabbed a clump of rocks and started throwing them at them. The next thing Hayami knew it a needle stuck near her neck, everything turned all dark.

**To be continued**

**Sorry try to have another chap out today to continue what happens. **


	9. Chapter 8 part two

**A/N: Sorry That this chapter is a bit late to be updated for Halloween, I sort of got home late from a Halloween party my anime club was running, Yeah and so I had to stay longer than I thought for a costume contest, (Guess who I dressed up as Hmm…?"). The second most important character in this story. Anyways please r&r. **

Last when we left off:

"Ha" Hayami stuck out a tongue at the others. "Oh crap" The girl noticed a huge fireball thrown towards her, she swerved to the side to barely dodge it. Afterward clay birds were thrown in her direction, she was unable to miss them, they exploded, causing her to fall landing on the ground. "Shit that hurts" A growled left her as they came closer to her, she struggled to get up but her legs failed. She grabbed a clump of rocks and started throwing them at them. The next thing Hayami knew it a needle stuck near her neck, everything turned all dark.

Later on that day after Hayami passed out: 

A throbbing pain was felt near Hayami's neck, she rubbed the swelling bump that was forming where the needle was injected into her soft pale flesh. Half drowsy eyes opened up to see that she was in a soft bed with a light scent of wood and other aroma's she couldn't name. But she knew who bed she was in.

"About time you woke up" Sasori (the spell Hayami casted on them ended so everyone is back to normal except Itachi who still have lumps) stared back at the girl with his glassy like eyes that seemed unreal almost dead. He was sitting in a side chair by the head of the bed, working on her manican, one hand held the it's jointed neck, while the other hand held a ragged white cloth that looked like he was polishing with. Looking back at her between each of the polishings. She blushed a bit as she took in the image before her, mentally scolding herself for blushing.

"Um Sasori why are you polishing my manican?" A small hand reached up to grab his wrist to stop the polishing, for a moment a small chill ran its way through. "Because you let it get scratched up, and anyways I had nothing else to do while I waited for you to wake up. He spoke in a soft monotonous voice, a bit bored. The puppet master stopped the polishing, placing the manican on the night table, to pick up a damp wet cloth in a bowl also on the night stand, placing the damp cloth where the red swelling was growing bigger.

"How do you feel?" A manicured hand began to stroke the side of Hayami's cheek where a large adorned there. "Ugh I think I can move but I ache a bit, might be because of Deidara's explosions. Anyways don't worry about it Sasori, you shouldn't worry about a piece of trash like me." The girl's voice soften up a bit as she spoke his name almost a whisper, then averted her eyes away. Hayami forcefully sat up in bed, looking over cuts that decorated her arms, the kimono she wore was now a bit open to reveal white medical bandages around her chest, wearing them as a sort of a boyish way to open her clothing without worrying. Sasori thought over the way she had spoken his name, it was bit nice in a way and pleasing to his ears, but an unwelcoming noise as the phrase 'trash like me' was heard. Hayami shift her legs to the side of the bed where Sasori sat by, and tried stand up but the legs collapsed underneath, causing her to fall onto Sasori. "Don't try to move. You won't be able to move for another ten minutes until the poison wears off. He ordered her, while changing her position to her sitting over his lap, an awkward silence swept over the two until Hayami spoke up.

"Do you think Deidara is still angry at me?"

"I don't think so; he seems to forgive you very easily. And next time don't do that again, turning me into a girl. He scolded her lightly. "Sorry Sasori."

"I just realized something, you never told us where you were from, or your real name."

"If I tell you, you promise not to tell Deidara?"

"I promise."

"I can't remember this to well but I believe I lived in Iwagakture until I was six years old, then I lived in that world Nacirema. For some reason Deidara reminds me of an annoying kid that made fun of me a lot though. But my real name isn't important but if you really must know it is Daichi, Yue. Daichi as in the earth while Yue as of the moon. But I prefer being called Hayami; it's something special someone gave me.

"Yue, that's a nice name it really compliments your hair." He hands played with her long hair.

"Um thanks, Sasori. But anyways I should be getting out of your way." Hayami got up again this time not collapsing. She walked over the door to exit then going into Deidara's room, and entering.

"Danna?"

"Hayami are you feeling ok?" The clay sculptor was by his work desk, and turned as he heard her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But I was wondering if you wanted to go with me somewhere now." She walked over to him.

"Go where?"

"Nacirema, I was thinking I could show you around, anyway there's a celebration for Halloween there."

"Hmm…sure" Hayami whispered that unrecognizable language to opening a hole before them, Hayami tugged her danna's hand to follow her in. Before them stood a small town with pumpkin latterns set up, neon orange, yellow and green orbs decorated over the small home and shops, the architecture was a bit European/Gothic while the cresent moon stood low against the dark blue sky and swirls of clouds. The blonde stood there for a moment examining the town in awe then at the different and unusual people that passed by. Every now and then stares were shot their way and whispers of aren't those two cute were heard.

"Common Dei-danna, I want to take you somewhere" She took his warm hand while his hands quirmed a bit, licking at her palm. Hayami lead them to and old building, a dance hall to be exact. Inside were couples of young and old, of different appearances of creatures. She dragged Deidara on the dance floor, they moved to a slow tune, Hayami was hugged in close by Deidara. As they finished a tug was pulled behind Hayami, she glanced back to see a girl her own age dressed in a red and black gothic style dress with ruffles, the girl's hair was in a short curled bob with brownish eyes.

"Been a long time Hayami." She spoke in a friendly voice.

"Yes, it's been along time since we last saw each other Ahlith." She answered back and gave a warm smile struggling to remember the girl's name.

"And who is this she noticed the unknown attractive blonde with Hayami." Ahlith gave a questioning look to her friend.

"Um well he's my Dei-danna." She spoke slowly.

"Wow Hayami, I did know you were married now. Anyways he pretty cute." She shot Deidara a friendly smile. Both Hayami and Deidara blushed at Ahlith's statement.

"Actually were not married. I'm just her master Hmm…" Deidara spoke up.

"Oh sorry" Ahlith spoke apologetically. "Anyways nice seeing you Hayami, see you around." The brunette walked away into another side room. The two stared at each other for a moment than sat around at a nearby table talking.

To be continued

**A/N: Oh sorry about that I sort of lied when I said this chapter would describe more on Deidara and Hayami's relationship but off it sort of described something else. But there's is going to be one more part to this chapter I think. Sorry about that. **


	10. Chapter 8 part three

**A/N:** **I'm sorry about the earlier chapter, even though it's not Halloween anymore I still wanted to continue that cliff hanger. I had wrote three different versions but I decided I liked this one best. **

* * *

Hayami was now leaning against worn balcony railings that overlooked the room from the stairway landing. On her right side was the brunette named Ahlith, while Deidara was on her left hand side. The atmosphere in the room dimly lit by candle light on crystal chandeliers, crowded with all sort of magical monsters and beings dressed in formal to non formal clothing dancing to the low melodious tune to the song playing. Hayami scanned the room searching for something or someone but stopped as a hand was placed on her arm.

"Your know you won't find him down there." Ahlith face wrinkled a bit as Hayami kept staring down, almost falling off the railing. "Even though today the living dead return back to life, he's still not coming back. You know as well as I do that it's true."

"Yes, I know that Ahlith but I thought I saw him a minute ago down there." Her finger pointed to an empty space below near the side lines where a red draped entrance stood, but there was nothing there except the shadowed darkness underneath.

"You saw nothing it's just all in you mind. I can't believe after all those years and you still can't go of him. How many years has it been six or four years since he died?"

"Hmm…who are you talking about?" The clay sculptor put both arms around Hayami's waist as she further leaned half her body over the side; it was a long way up. "My master Makoa." Hayami struggled out of the blonde's tight grip but both his palm mouths bit down around to suppress her excitement. "Ow that hurts Dei-danna."

"Long time no see huh Hayami-chan?" A lady in her early thirties came from behind, her light blue hair in long curled locks, while she wore a black close fitting dress at the top tied up with lace that outlined her well rounded chest, while the bottom had loose layers of white ruffled fabric that hid her feet. "oh hi Ayako…ha…ha…didn't think you'd be here." The silver haired girl struggled for words, she felt uncomfortable around Makoa's fiancée. She sank a bit in Deidara grip sliding lower against his chest. Right now she wanted to hide inside Deidara's cloak; Ayako was a nice lady but there were times that she couldn't stand looking at her it reminded the guilt that flooded into mind, the fault for Makoa's death. "It's been a long time since I saw you. How old are you? Almost eighteen right?" Hayami nodded slowly back as a response while Ahlith just gave a friendly smile in recognition of the older lady.

"And who do we have here?" Ayako examined Deidara up and down taking in the image of the handsome young man with butter blond hair tied up in a half tail, his face a bit girlish, with long light brown lashes, who was clutching Hayami closely. Your getting to that age where your going to be ready to marry huh Hayami? Thought about anyone in particular?" The blue haired lady winked mischievously at Hayami out of the corner of her eye. Hayami blushed, "Anyways nice catch" Ayako turned away but muttered a few words before leaving. Hayami's clothes changed into a more formal kimono, maybe even a bride's kimono. It was a dark red with white five petal blossoms, long sleeves that was two feet from trailing on the floor, a wide gold colored sash tied into a big bow. In addition Ayako had made Hayami's hair a bit curled at the tips. "Ayako!" The young girl shouted at the elder lady's back. This was utterly terrible in Hayami's mind, even though she wore some girlish clothes once in a while this was two much, a whole bridal outfit.

"That Ayako grrr" The blonde just stared bugged eye O.O looking at her like a sacred jewel. "Stop staring at me Danna, your scaring me" Deidara's head moved up and down, while his hair swayed a bit from the movement, but his eyes stopped right before her medium sized chest that protruded in round lumps against the kimono fabric. A bit of drool was evident, threatening to drip out of his gaping mouth. In the least words her Danna was in a perverted state of mind and had this hint of lust, or thought like a hungry wolf. He wanted to squeeze, mush, and touch those soft lumps on her chest right now but Ahlith was apparently standing there. Not that he had ever groped Hayami before but it was usually when he slept with her that his hands would brush against them. "Danna's scaring me" Hayami thought she had an urge to slap her master across the face for staring at her like a perv.

"I don't know why your angry Haymi, but it looks nice." Ahlith began to look at different angles to see Ayako's newest clothe design.

"That's not the point. Anyways, Ahlith I need you to come over to my new home and do that ritual."

"Already that time huh? Ok, then tonight." Hayami glanced back at Deidara still noting his perverted stare, "common Danna" tugging his hand a bit to get him to move. Ahlith spoke a few words that opened a black hole and all three entered the portal, ending up in the akatsuki living room, noticing about three other people seated on the black vinyl couch. All three were dressed in the Akatsuki attire, one's face was painted half white while the other black, with a turf of brown messy hair, along with a large Venus fly trap leaves. The one seated in the middle was a man in his late twenties at least, not to bad looking, with silver hair slicked back, a few buttons to his cloak undone at the top partly revealing the well tone chest beneath and on the way right side was a man that was wearing a cloth mask and cover that only revealed his eyes.

"So the rumors are true. Leader did actually let a girl stay with Sasori and Deidara." The silver haired man spoke as he examined the girl holding Deidara's hand. He whistled as he noticed the large amount of cleavage that was barely covered over the fabric. Hayami let go of Deidara's hand, leading Ahlith away from the living room into Sasori's bedroom.

The puppet master was _asleep_, a pale angelic face partly covered with white fluffy covers, while scarlet strands lay softly against the pillow. Hayami couldn't help but give a hint of a smile at the sight. The brunette looked at the young man with a bit of interest, she began to pull the sleeve of the necromancer like a little kid pulling a mother's sleeve, then whispering things like "Oh my …is he your boyfriend or something? He's so hot, if he isn't can I have him?" Sasori smirked at the thought inside but continued pretending to sleep.

"Ugh Ahlith, first you think Deidara is my husband now this? You know me better than anyone I'm not the type to tie others to myself. Anyways I thought we were going to start the ritual."

"Oh, sorry" Ahlith followed her friend into Sasori's closet where Hayami's stuff was also stored. She grabbed the large art work that day when Deidara first came over from her home, bringing it over to the extra bed with it leaning against the opposite wall. Ahlith sat on the cold rock ground carefully, than summon a large mirror that reached the room ceiling a good 2/3 of the mirror had millions of cracks over. But if you looked closely to the shards there were Hayami's whole life every single shard held a glimpse of times of the girl.

"Hmm…there not much I can do Hayami with your Shattered Memories, you know what happens if the mirror all shatters don't you?"

"Yeah I know it means I'm going to die. How long do I have a year or two before that happens?" She brought her hands up to rub her forehead, a bit tired and at the same time worried.

"At the rate of your necromancy killings about less than a year but if you quit now maybe you'll live a long life up to thirty." Ahlith just gave a weak smile there wasn't anything she could do. Repairing the cracks would lengthen her life a bit but on the on the other hand it would leave her in a state of amnesia.

"No, I can't quit now. I made a promise to Makoa and intend to keep it that way." Hayami eyes closed trying to remember her old master image but it was pointless now, all were just blurs and quick flips of him but she didn't actually know him at the same time.

"Hayami please stop, this is killing you. I don't think Makoa would want this."

"A promise is a promise, I can't break it even if it killing myself. Makoa was the only family I had so I need to give something back in return. Oh yes that reminds me I have to head out to Melas village to visit him."

"Hayami I told you, he gone not even his spirit lurks around there, no point in visiting a grave that has no spirit to speak to. No reason to try researching for ways to bring him back, that's like the impossible. Even if you found a way to seal whatever characteristics he held when he was alive it would be looking and speaking to a doll that isn't actually him.

"Fine I won't try bringing him back. But I'm still not letting go of his promise."

"So stubborn Hayami, alright but lets get this over with" Ahlith traced out the lines over the mirror, a few lines disappeared but some still stayed. When she was done with the ritual Ahlith had the mirror disappear along with herself leaving a Hayami tucked in bed wide awake.

Sasori got up after her friend left, carefully walking across towards the other bed, sitting on a chair by the bed. "Hayami who was that strange girl?" His eyes glanced over to hers waiting for a reply. Hayami unfazed just sat there for a moment before speaking except it wasn't Japanese. "Ni ni ni shi shei?" (who are you?) Left from her lips, in a confused tone stuttering a bit at the known man. Sasori confused for a moment at the unknown reply but thought about what she just said for. "Does she have amnesia? And is that Chinese mandarin she's speaking in?" he thought inside. He struggled for words, trying to remember the few Chinese phases he learned around the Chinese decent ninjas at his village, than spoke something in clumsy Mandarin that he his name was Sasori. "Wo de Mingzi Sasori."

She looked back at him, hesitating a bit decided whether to trust this man, then smiled up at the man and said her name and said she doesn't understand his Chinese and if he could write Chinese characters. (In mandarin there are many words spelled the same but have different meanings depending on the four tone marks in the language. If you don't use the tone marks it means something completely different. Like particle 'shi' Hayami uses if pronounced with a fourth tone, an abrupt saying, it means 'are' in English but if it pronounced the third tone which is a falling to rising tone it can mean 'shit' in english) "Wo de mingzi Daichi, Yue. Dui bu qi, wo bu ting dong ni de hanyu. Ni hui bu hui xie Hanzi?"

Sasori reached over to the night stand next to him to reach into the draw, picking up a pad of yellow paper and a black inked pen. Then the puppet master called from the room, "Deidara get in here right now!" The clay sculptor opened up the door and entered the room, eyeing Sasori then at Hayami. "Hmm…what's wrong Sasori-Danna?" Deidara took a seat on the bed with Hayami who backed up into the head board, as she felt the weight added to the mattress. Deidara looked at Hayami then at Sasori, "What did you do to her hmm…?" He reached over to touched her faced but was abruptly stopped by a slap from her, and said something in a vicious tone, "Deidara, wo hen ni" (Deidara I hate you). The clay sculptor looked at her confusedly at from the slap along with the familiar phrase he knew so well. "What did you to Sasori?" He asked in an angered tone glaring at his Danna with his visible eye.

"I didn't do anything to her Deidara but her friend did. I don't know what but she seems to have amnesia."

"Hmm…you got to be kidding me Sasori-Danna. She sounds like a girl I once knew named Yue."

"That because she is Yue, Deidara." Sasori saw his partner fall over the side of the bed with a loud crash as he met the floor. Tori fluttered through the open door to the room and landed on the bed that Sasori was sitting at. A gleam of light appeared, a little silver skinned boy with dark wings replaced the bird. "Don't tell me you have amnesia again Hayami?" Hayami gave him a clueless look at Tori while both Sasori and Deidara said "what are you and you can talk?"

"How rude" Tori spoke offended by the question and now looked at Hayami for a minute, "don't worry Hayami will be back to normal in a month or so may less. So get use to it Sasori and Deidara. The boy turned back into his former state, leaving through the doorway.

**A/N: ****I'm sorry about the cliff hanger but I felt bad that I haven't left a new chap in a while. Usually it takes me time to think over the plot and write but since it was rushed there was a lot of dialogue instead and a few grammar mistakes. **

**Please leave reviews or any sort of feed back **


	11. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry if the Chapter is short but it should be very surprising. I should have another chap up soon. But I don't plan having anything further happening between a certain two. Happy Holidays though. **

* * *

Deidara gave a hopeless sigh it had been nearly two months since Hayami received amnesia tomorrow it was Christmas day. But there was barely any progress in her regain of her memories except the really early ones back in Iwa along with speaking in their language, but thoses were of no use because now she resented him. She didn't sleep with him anymore, but lay in Sasori-Danna's spare bed. But as she walked away from his presence the feel of a hurtful bang explodes inside.

She spends the day in his Danna's room sitting next to Sasori who is usually working on his latest creations. But today it saddens him especially to see her wearing a cute dress that Sasori gave her. A midnight blue dress that reaches to the ground, with sleeves that reach her elbows, with lots of layers of white ruffled cloth below the hem, sleeves and white cloth down her torso in a low cut that reveals a good amount of cleavage but not too much with black satin ribbon that zigzags over.

It got a lot of stares from everyone, making him worry about someone trying to rape her including the red haired puppeteer who she was with a lot now a days.

The blonde's thoughts wandered, leading to a vivid sight of Hayami being pinned down against the bed but the face of the person was blurred, each leg on either side of her, while both arms tied. Whoever was putting the painful pressure over her slender body, was slowly unlacing the ribbon on the dress to take a good look at those breasts. Then his imagination halted to a completely stop as he found a trickle of blood run down. "What Am I thinking Hmm…? I'm not a perv there's no way I would do something like that I have more respect for her then the rest of them, I can't let that happen to her from anyone. She lived through crap back home in Iwa." He muttered silently to himself as he watched Hayami in the kitchen baking cookies humming a tune sweetly.

"_Cute, Hmm…Can't believe I was so cruel to her back then. But no matter my family made a deal with her family so she mines for the taking. Heh take that everyone. Isn't she suppose to be dead, I was there at the hospital and the funeral they said she died from blood loss and fractured bones. There's something I'm forgetting but what? There's was something special that my parents told me about her." _

"Stop staring at me blondie." Red scarlet eyes took their eyes off the steaming hot shaped dough over the cookie sheet to meet his intent glance. It was annoyed but not angry he was glad at the moment she wasn't trying to distance themselves. "Go to sleep Deidara it's getting late." This time the tone soften, a warm hand tugged them towards his room, one hand opened the door while the other pushed him inside the room. Deidara settled into the warmth of the covers slowly falling asleep but this feeling he felt told him something bad was going to happen, before he could contradict these feelings sleep overwhelmed him.

A pale slender hand snaked it way around Hayami's tiny waist pulling the girl towards it. Warm breath trickled the back of the nape of her neck, Hayami's head snapped back to see whoever was touching her. Scarlet eyes met with Onyx, eyes widening a bit. "Itachi what are you doing up?" Her voiced even but a hint of surprise leaked out. "I should be asking the same question to" Itachi was now pushing her against the wall, a tiny gasp left chapped lips, one hand was at the side of her head while the other began to travel up curved lumps, patting the undersides of them. "Eep" She felt pressure squeezing them. "Shut up" The raven haired man growled, while closing the space between them his lips crushed down violently against hers. Their eyes closed but Hayami was very much afraid, this time Itachi hands began to play with her silver strands. Red burned against her cheeks, "_I thought he hated me so why? Someone help me!" _Slowly the pressure released on top. "That's my thanks for torturing me" He smirked back and turned away towards the his own room, leaving Hayami shocked.

**Reviews Please? Or something? **


End file.
